1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing of stereo vision, and specifically, a method and a system for displaying a stereo image by a cascade structure and analyzing a target in the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the analysis and processing technology of a three-dimensional image based on stereo vision has become a popular research topic. For example, it is very important for automatic drive of a vehicle to provide reliable understanding of a three-dimensional stereo road environment. The recognition of a three-dimensional stereo road environment may mainly include road surface estimation, vanishing point computation, target detection, etc. As the most important part, analysis and detection of a target directly affect automatic drive of a vehicle.
The method of analyzing and detecting a target based on single frame information of a stereo image mainly includes: (1) a method based on a sliding window or an improved method thereof, and (2) a method based on division/clustering. The first method is usually simple but the computation is huge. Compared to the first method, the second method has advantages in real-time performance, and has strong robustness against appearance change of the target. However, it is difficult for the second method to perform accurate clustering or division by a unified feature or a matched rule. If the clustering condition is too loose, over-merging due to mistakenly merging adjacent targets will be easily caused; and if the clustering condition is too strict, over-division due to mistakenly dividing a target into several small blocks may occur.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has an object to provide a new method for analyzing and detecting a target that can obtain a more accurate position of the target.